Z różnych światów
by sweetnikus
Summary: Co się stanie jeżeli dwóch potężnych nastolatków z innych światów spotka się? Co się stanie jeżeli zaczną być zazdrośni o swoje dziewczyny? Wybuchowa mieszanka mocy i uczuć.
1. Świat Dannego

Akcja toczy się po zakończeniu obu seriali (Danny Phantom i Awatar Legenda Aanga). Dokładniej: 'Danny Phantom'- miesiąc po ostatnim odcinku, 'Awatar Legenda Aanga'- 3 lata po ostatnim odcinku ;)

To był spokojny dzień w Amity Park. Danny zmierzał do szkoły przechadzając się obok ratusza, gdzie w rzeźbie został przedstawiony jako wybawiciel świata.

„Hejka Danny!"- zawołał Tucker podbiegając do przyjaciela. „Niezłe, co nie?"- stwierdził patrząc z dumą na rzeźbę przed ratuszem miasta.

„Taaa…"- westchnął chłopak „Nie mogę uwierzyć że to koniec ukrywania się" „Chociaż zaczyna mi brakować czasów Dannego Phantoma i Dannego Phentoma postrzeganych przez wszystkich jako innych ludzi."- rozmarzył się.

„Stary, co cię ugryzło?"- szturchnął go Tucker „Masz doła czy co?"

„Ja nie mam doła. Ja po prostu…"- nie potrafił dokończyć. „Dobra, mam doła ale nie wiem dlaczego"- spasował i oboje poszli drogą przez park.

„Teraz każdy będzie wiedział kto ratuje ich z opresji związanych z duchami. Kto **naprawdę** ich ratuje"- powiedział Tucker wyróżniając słowo 'naprawdę'.

„No niby tak, ale teraz nie będę miał normalnego życia… A poza tym fajnie było się ukrywać podczas transformacji."

„Teraz jest jeszcze lepiej! Nie musisz już marnować czasu na ukrywanie się. I belfrowie w budzie rozumieją dlaczego nie masz zadań czy się nie uczysz. A poza tym laski…"- uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym ostatnim „Człowieku jak ja bym chciał mieć takie życie!"- krzyknął unosząc ręce w górę.

Danny westchnął cicho i nie miał zamiaru podawać już więcej argumentów, bo wiedział że choćby były twarde i proste, jego przyjaciel i tak by ich nie zrozumiał.

Tucker szedł jak zwykle mając w ręku palmtopa i oczy skierowane na swój 'skarb'.

„O, Sam napisała żebyśmy po nią wpadli"- ogłosił chłopak.

„Nie, znowu"- jęknął Danny „Jej rodzice zaczną mnie o wszystko wypytywać po raz kolejny" „Może Sam się nie obrazi, jeżeli pójdę prosto do szkoły?"- zapytał z nadzieją.

„Oh, Danny"- westchnął chłopak z beretem i pociągnął go za nadgarstek, do białej willi. „Nie poświęcisz się dla niej?"- zapytał „wiesz ile czasu czekałem żeby was…"-zaczął.

„dobra, dobra"- przerwał mu Danny „Nie musisz setny raz mówić jak to 'długo na to czekałeś'" „Dobra, idę po Sam"- dał za wygraną i przycisnął ręką dzwonek.

Drzwi otworzyła dobrze mu znana gotka.

„Hejka Danny"- uśmiechnęła się „Zwijamy się póki starzy cię nie zauważyli"- popchnęła go lekko do tyłu i zamknęła drzwi. „Hej Tucker"- przywitała się z przyjacielem.

„I co Danny? Nie było tak źle"- stwierdził Tucker.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i szturchnął go w ramię.

„Ałć"- jęknął Tucker pocierając się o bolące miejsce. „Nie bądź taki agresywny".

Sam i Danny zaczęli się śmiać a Tucker lekko oburzony poszedł razem z nimi do szkoły.

Gdy stanęli pod bramą do liceum, Dannego zaczęła boleć głowa. Codziennie to samo. Brakowało mu tego 'dreszczyku' i wolał być nękany przez Dasha niż być bohaterem. Każdy ranek wygląda tak samo. Każdy dzień, tydzień i miesiąc trwa tak samo! To jest już monotonne!

„Hej Danny"- powiedziała zalotnie Paullina machając do niego.

Danny patrzyła na nią, dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami liceum. Chłopak nadal ulegał jej urokowi, chociaż nie tak samo jak przedtem. Teraz nie mógł, lub nie chciał. Sam nie wiedział tego dokładnie.

„Ta, ubierz miniówę i odbij komuś chłopaka"- burknęła Sam patrząc wrogo na Paulinę ubraną w krótką spódniczkę i jasny top bez ramiączek.

Cała paczka po lekcjach poszła do Nasty Burgera.

„Odkąd zwołałeś wszystkie duchy do pomocy, nie atakują cię."- zauważyła Sam jedząc kanapkę z tofu.

„Tak, w ogóle jest tutaj nudno od tamtego czasu"- jęknął Tucker podpierając ręką głowę.

„Ej, to co ja mam zrobić?"- Danny zapytał już lekko poddenerwowany.

Jego przyjaciele westchnęli i każdy zajął się swoimi rzeczami. Sam kończeniem jedzenia, Tucker… palmtopem.

„Zastanawiam się po co mi te moce"- powiedział pół-duch wracając z przyjaciółmi do domu. „Może się ich pozbędę".

„Nie, Danny! Nie!"- zaprotestowała Sam „Wtedy, gdy pozbyłeś się mocy świat zaczął cię potrzebować. Może i znowu tak będzie. A poza tym"- zrobiła się lekko czerwona „To Danny bez mocy to nie jest już ten Danny"

„Um, dzięki"- odparł chłopak także się rumieniąc.

„Fuj! Wieje tu romantyzmem!"- wtrącił Tucker nie odrywając oczu od swojego 'skarbu'.

Z twarzy Sam zniknął nerwowy uśmiech i kopnęła chłopaka w kostkę.

„Ała!"- wrzasnął „Dlaczego jesteście dzisiaj tacy agresywni?"

„A może to ty jesteś dzisiaj nadzwyczaj zrzędliwy?"- odparł Danny „Zawsze jesteś denerwujący, ale dzisiaj jesteś gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Rozumiem, brakuje ci walki z duchami…"

„Danny…"- powiedział Tucker pukając go w ramię.

„Nie przerywaj mi." "Wiem że ci tego brakuje ale mi także. Ale ja już nie przywrócę dawnych czasów. To niemożliwe więc pogódź się z…"

„Danny!"- wrzasnął chłopak patrząc z przerażeniem w niebo.

„Co?"- odparł wściekły brunet.

„Zastanawiałeś się na co ci te moce? No może na to coś!"- wskazał na gigantycznego, zielonego ducha latającego nad nimi.

Kilka sekund później Danny już jako duch wszczął walkę z 'tym czymś'.

Trwała ona kilka minut, a duch wydawałby się jakby niezniszczalny, za to Danny tracił siły.

Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i wraz z przyjaciółmi został zamknięty w zielonej klatce, która została wepchnięta do wielkiego wiru…


	2. Świat Awatara

„Ej, Sokka co robisz?"- zapytała Katara obrzucając brata nieznaczącym spojrzeniem.

„Poleruję miecz, nie widać?"- odparł zły, ponieważ mu przerwano czyszczenie. „A gdzie twój nowy chłopak?"- zapytał złośliwie.

„Haru nie jest moim chłopakiem!" wrzasnęła dziewczyna wznosząc głowę ku niebu.

Sokka zaczął się śmiać, ale dostał wodnym biczem w głowę.

„Niech tylko Aang się dowie, co robiłaś z Haru"- zagroził ciągle mając głupkowaty uśmieszek na twarzy. „Katara zdradziła go po dwóch latach bycia razem…"- znów zaczął się śmiać.

„Sokka, przecież wiesz że ja go nie zdradziłam!"- protestowała.

„Wiem, wiem. Ale Aang tego nie wie"- odparł.

Katara nie wytrzymała i popchnęła go pod ścianę budynku łapiąc za niebieską koszulę.

„Niech tylko przez te twoje głupkowate żarty coś się między nami zepsuje… Nie daruję ci tego"-powiedziała niemal przeszywając go swoim lodowatym wzrokiem. „Ale nie zapominaj że Aang potrafi wyczuć że ktoś kłamie"- dodała po chwili, co zepsuło całą grozę przez nią stworzoną.

Sokkę opuścił duch żartów. Jego siostra miała rację. Aang wyczułby że kłamie w sprawie zdrady. A to wszystko dzięki Toph… „Ugh! Toph!"- przeklął ją w myślach. Że też musiała nauczyć go wyczuwania wibracji!

A poza tym…. Miałby okłamywać swojego przyjaciela?

Kontemplację przerwał mu głośny śmiech. Katara odwróciła się i na jej twarzy rozpromieniał uśmiech.

„Aang! Wróciłeś!"- krzyknęła radośnie i pobiegła do chłopaka aby pocałować go w policzek.

„A… a jak długo tu siedzisz?"- wymamrotał zmieszany Sokka rozcierając kark.

„Wystarczająco długo, żeby zrozumieć o co chodzi"- odparł rozbawiony.

„Eh, ja przepraszam. To tylko takie głupie żarty…"-spojrzał na przyjaciela. Ale Aang najwidoczniej był bardzo zajęty Katarą, a nie jego przeprosinami. „Ugh, dobra"- warknął Sokka i odwrócił się na pięcie zostawiając ich samych.

„Tęskniłam za tobą"- wyszeptała dziewczyn tuląc się do niego.

„Ja za tobą też"- odparł z czułością. „Myślałem że zwariuję bez ciebie. A to były tylko trzy tygodnie"- dodał.

„A co ja mam powiedzieć? Nie dość że nie ma ciebie, to jeszcze zostałam się z moim głupim bratem"- zaśmiała się. „A gdzie jest Toph?"- zapytała unosząc głowę.

„Właśnie jutro po nią lecę"- odpowiedział „Wiem, że będziesz zła bo znowu cię zostawię, ale to będzie krótka podróż"- zapewniał.

„Nie. Lecę z tobą"- powiedziała „I nie zostanę choćbyś nie wiem co obiecywał"- jej głos był pełen pewności.

Aang wiedział że nic już nie zdziała, więc wzruszył ramionami i razem ze swoją dziewczyną dołączył do Sokki.

„W takim razie ja lecę z wami. Nie wytrzymam tutaj sam"- powiedział Sokka jedząc jabłko.

„Ugh! Sokka"- warknęła Katara rozlewając kubek z wodą. „Przecież nie zginiesz w te kilka dni!"

„Nie zostanę tu sam"- postanowił i wyszedł

„Appa, poruszaj mocniej nogami i ogonem"- zażądał Sokka siedząc w siodle z założonymi rękami „Im szybciej dolecimy do Toph i ją zabierzemy, tym mniej będę obolały".

„Sokka, przecież nikt nie kazał ci z nami lecieć"- stwierdził Aang oglądając się do tyłu.

„Wiem, ale nie chciałem znowu zostawać sam"- jęknął wojownik wyjmując swój miecz. „To mój jedyny przyjaciel"- powiedział głaszcząc go czule.

„Sokka, te czułości zostaw dla Suki"- zaśmiała się złośliwie Katara „Jak jej powiem że bardziej kochasz swój miecz niż ją, to… wolałabym nie być w twojej skórze".

Wojownik z lekka zawstydzony szybkim ruchem schował go do torby. Jego siostra, która przez cały ten czas obserwowała go, zaczęła się śmiać, co u Sokki spowodowało jeszcze większy wstyd.

Po jakiejś minucie stracił już cierpliwość, bowiem Katara ciągle śmiała się, chociaż bolały ją już mięśnie brzucha.

„Dobra, przestań"- Sokka pstryknął ją w ucho.

Dziewczyna szybko otworzyła oczy i na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew.

„Nie pstrykaj mnie!"- warknęła odwdzięczając mu się tym samym.

„Będę cię pstrykał, ile zechcę"- oświadczył i znowu rozległ się jęk dziewczyny. Zaraz potem „pstrykałka" zamieniła się w poważną bójkę. Aang słysząc wrzaski odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć co dzieje się z tyłu.

Ujrzał Sokkę, który leżał na siodle, a jego ciało było pokryte grubą warstwą lodu. Katara natomiast siedziała z boku i śmiała się szyderczo z brata.

Awatar jednym ruchem oswobodził przyjaciela, wywołując tym bunt swojej dziewczyny.

„Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?"- wrzasnęła maksymalnie zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

„A ty? Dlaczego go zamroziłaś?"- odparł.

„Ja to ja, a to mój brat!"

„A to jest też mój przyjaciel"- Aang powiedział naśladując swoją dziewczynę.

„Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie"- poradziła groźnym tonem.

„Grozisz mi?"- zapytał nie biorąc jej słów na poważnie.

„Ostrzegam"- wyjaśniła.

„Ekhm… nie chciałbym wam przerywać, ale…."- wtrącił Sokka.

„Co?"- wrzasnęli oboje. Wojownik widząc ich wściekłe twarze cofnął się lekko.

„N-n-nic… T-tylko chciałem powiedzieć ż-że dolatujemy do d-domu T-T-Toph"- wyjąkał.

Jego siostra kłócąca się ze swoim chłopakiem była straszniejsza od żołnierzy ognia.

Wielki bizon wylądował przed wielką bramą na której wykuty był latający dzik.

„No to idziemy"- postanowił Aang i spojrzał na obrażoną Katarę która przeszła obok niego nie zważając że mocno go szturchnęła. Gdy dziewczyna pukała do bramy, Sokka podszedł do Aanga z głupim uśmieszkiem.

„Wy raczej długo ze sobą nie wytrzymacie"- poklepał go po ramieniu i dołączył do siostry. Awatar przez chwilę stał zastanawiając się nad słowami przyjaciela. Może ma rację? Przecież sam wrócił dopiero co z Narodu Ognia i po dniu już kłóci się ze swoją dziewczyną. 'Raczej długo ze sobą nie wytrzymamy'-powtórzył w myślach słowa Sokki.

„No, Iskrzące Paluszki, trenowałeś kiedy mnie nie było?"- zapytała Toph opierając się o gruby mur otaczający jej dom.

„Hmmm… trochę"- mruknął chłopak drapiąc się po głowie. Szukał jakiejś wymówki. „Wiesz… dużo czasu zajmowały mnie treningi z Zuko…"

Dziewczyna nie chciała aby kończył, więc szturchnęła go w ramię i zmieniła temat.

„To co teraz zamierzasz robić?"

„Na razie chcę odpocząć. Potem muszę wracać do Narodu Ognia"- odparł spacerując z przyjaciółką.

Dziewczyna stanęła na chwilę próbując wyczuć wibracje. Tak jakby normalny człowiek rozglądał się za kimś.

„Powiedz mi, gdzie Katara i ten głupek?"- zapytała.

„Ten, jak go nazwałaś 'głupek' pewnie jeszcze siedzi przy stole i je, a Katara… cóż… pewnie siedzi obok niego wkurzona"

„Wróćmy do nich póki się nie pozabijali"- uśmiechnęła się życzliwie i oboje zawrócili w stronę domu.

Przez ten czas panowała niezręczna cisza. Szli powoli. Gdy zmierzali ku mostkowi, Toph złapała chłopca za ramię i przyciągnęła do siebie.

„Aang, obiecaj mi coś"- szepnęła.

Awatar spojrzał na dziewczynę nie wiedząc co się stało. Chwilę temu śmiała się, a teraz była na granicy płaczu.

„Co mam obiecać?"- zapytał wycierając łzę która spłynęła jej na policzek.

„Zabierz mnie stąd. Chcę lecieć razem z wami. Chcę jak dawniej podróżować po świecie. Mogę nawet udać się z tobą to Narodu Ognia, ale zabierz mnie stąd. Proszę. Ja nie wytrzymam w tym zamknięciu"- spuściła głowę i mocno przytuliła się do przyjaciela. „Proszę obiecaj".

„Obiecuję"- powiedział ciepłym tonem.


End file.
